Raina, Ninja of Water
by Rainheart344
Summary: A eleven year old girl named Raina joins the ninjas. Then many tragedys strike and one leaves her very upset and different. I don't know why Cole has a crush on her. My fanfic, My rules. T for Terrible last chappie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. However, I own Raina and Element Cats.**

**Raina's POV:**

I'm sitting in the tree in my front yard, trying not to be seen by my annoying neighbors, when I notice the man. He has a beard and is holding a staff made of bamboo in hand and he's staring at me.

"I know you are there; please come down." He says.

"O-ok," I stammer. I jump down and walk over to him. "What do you want?"

"I am here to train you in the art of spinjitsu, to become the ninja of water. Your mother knows that I am coming. Please tell her I am here." I turn to get my mother. "Mom!" I call when I'm inside. "There's a man out there who says he knows you."

"I'll be there in a minute." My mom answers.

I go back and find my mom is walking out the door. She comes over and says, "You're here," she turns to me. "Raina, Sensei Wu would like to teach you spinjitsu."

"Cool, I guess." I say. My mom kisses me and hands me a backpack that she must've packed earlier. "Raina, your phone is in there so don't forget to call me."

"I won't mom, don't worry."

Sensei and I get about a mile in walking distance and then he hands me a map. "You must find the bow and arrows of water." He says. "It will make your trip easier."

"Umm...Ok" I mumble.

**~A DAY LATER~**

**Kai's POV:**

We walked onto the deck to find a girl waiting with Sensei. She looked about eleven and had long blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, green-light brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt, gray shorts and multi-color flip flops. She had a bag next to her.

"This is Raina; she is to become the ninja of water." Sensei explained. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves."

"Um.. I'm Raina and I'm eleven. I love the color light blue, being outside and , and I'm Jewish." Raina says shyly. When she talks, I see she has blue braces. "My friends call me phsyco sometimes." She said, grinning.

"Well, I'm Nya and this is Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane and my brother Kai." Nya said.

**Raina's POV:**

"Hi. I won't be this quiet once I get to know you guys; just warning you." I tell them, grinning.

"I'll show you your room." Nya tells me, motioning for me to follow her. "Here," she says, opening the door. There's a bed in the corner, next to a window. There also a white desk with a vase full of tiger lillies. A ninja suit lay on my bed, with a note that said to put it on. So I did. I head back onto the deck and start to kill the dummy. Then it starts pouring. None of us really care, though, until I hear thunder.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I heard the thunder and a scream. I look at Raina; she's turned into a cat. Her eyes are wide and her fur is bristling, but she turns human when we're back in the tv room. She looks a little ashamed; she probably didn't want us to know. "How did you do that?" Jay asks.

"I-I'm just able to turn into a cat for some reason." Raina said nervously.

**Raina's POV:**

All of them just shrugged. "How'd you guys get over that so fast?" I ask.

Kai glances at Zane and Zane stands up nervously. He reaches for the side of his ribs.

"Zane, what are you-" I break off because he opens his chest, revealing wires and switches. I shriek and turn into a cat, with my eyes wide and my fur bristling. Zane closes the panel and runs out of the room, looking ashamed. I turn back into a human and a raincloud (the raincloud comes when I upset or mad) appears over my head and Cole, who's been sitting next to me gets up so he doesn't get wet. I run out of the room, towards the room the guys share. I knock and there's a sniffle** (Zane can totally cry)** as Zane says that I can come in. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at his feet. "Look Zane, I'm really sorry. I was just surprised, that's all."

"It's okay." He tells me, giving me a watery smile. "Hugs?" I ask opening my arms. "Hugs." He answers, smiling. "Whoops!" I say, laughing. I realize my cloud had gotten him wet. "Let me do this." I say. I make a small flame in my palm and surround it with a ball of wind by moving my other hand around it. I then push it away and it dries both of us off.

"How did you do that?" He wonders as we walk back to the tv room. When we get in, the couch is burning. Kai looks at me and smiles sheepishly. I makea small ball of water and put out the fire. Then I do what I had done to dry me and Zane off.

"Hey, no fair! I'm the Ninja of Fire!" Kai says angrily.

"It will be easier to understand if I tell you my past," I sigh, "When I found out I could turn into a cat, I joined a group known as the Element Cats. We were put into groups and the cats in my group were named Breeze, Dawn, Luna, Stella, Flora, Frost, Flame, Zig and Coal. We helped each other with the elements we weren't so good at, which meant I often helped or was helped by Flame, Coal, Zig and Dawn, since my most powerful elements are water, wind, ice and darkness, in that order. And then cats started dying because of a sickness known as the death cough. I only survived because I am part human and that's why I was at my house instead of Element Cat territory." I finish.

"So basically, you are like Lloyd. What are your most powerful elements?" Zane asked.

"Yes. In order from most powerful to least it would be water, wind, ice, darkness, nature, stars, light, rock, lightning and fire. So since Dawn is light, Flame is fire, Zig is lightning and Coal is rock, I was paired up with them alot. Breeze was wind, Luna was darkness, Frost was ice, Stella was stars and Flora was nature." I explain.

**~PAGEBREAK~**

**Raina's POV:**

I smile as I ride Mist, my dragon. The reason Sensei said the trip would be easier if I got the bow and arrows, was because Mist was guarding them and when she found out I was protecting them, she let me ride her.

"Yahoo!" I yowl as I race Lloyd. When we get back to the Bounty he shouts, "I win!"

I laugh as we head inside. I head down to my room and put my pajamas on. I go into the boys room with my pillow. I find that most of the time, it's best to bring a pillow. Sure enough, I was right. They were throwing pillows at each other, so I joined in. Even though they're fifteen and I'm eleven, we have alot of fun. A pillow hits my head and I turn and see it came from Jay. I walk over and beat him with the pillow until he's on the ground screaming "MERCY!" through his laughter. I stop hitting and say, "You of all people Jay, should know not to hit a girl. Espescially one with claws." I say laughing.

**A/N: Happy ending yay! So I didn't like how cat ninjas came out so I did this and I'm very proud of it cuz I hate typing. No flames, please. But helpful criticism is awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chappie 2 is here! I forgot, Raina's color is light-blue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. I only own Raina and the Elements Cats.**

**Raina's POV:**

"Nice hair." Cole said, chuckling as we ate breakfast.

"Hey, it's better than Jay's!" I say, laughing.

"Do I have to remind you that it's your fault that my hair's messed up?" Jay asked.

"You're the one who kept rolling on the ground screaming 'MERCY'!" I manage to get out through my laughter. We finished quickly after that and went to train on the deck. I shoot a few arrows and walk over to the guys. They're sparring.

"Who wants to fight me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Jay does." Kai says, pushing him forward. He looks nervous.

"Alrighty then." I say putting on some armor. He's doing the same thing.

"Ready...Set...Ninjaaaaaa-GO!" Cole shouts. Jay tries to knock me over with his nunchucks but I turn into a cat and jump on his head. He tries to knock me off but ends up hitting his head after I jump off. I turn back into a human and shoot an arrow, pinning him down by his sleeve.

"I think I win." I with a smirk. Then there's ringing noise. My phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, this is the Children's Dentist is this Raina Humphreys?" The person on the other end asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well, you have an appointment for 3:00 today. Good bye and see you later." The person says.

I hang up. "Guys, does being a ninja get me out of going to the dentist?" I ask.

"Nope." Kai says.

"Dang." I mutter. "I hate the dentist almost as much as I hate the doctor."

"Because he gave you braces?" Jay asked.

"No. The orthidontist, I actually like. I don't like the dentist because he gave me 4 root canals and then, 7 years later, he had to pull one out. It'll be the first time he's seen me with my braces." I answer.

**~TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE DENTIST~**

**Raina's POV:**

"Raina, I sense you are troubled about something." Zane says.

"Well, theres more to my past than I've told you." I answer. "I'll tell you all now though. Before the death cough epidemic, Dawn and Breeze were killed. By Skales. He stabbed both of them. I actually yelled at some cats because I was so upset. So since I've gotten over their deaths and the deaths of all the Element Cats, I try not to be mean unless it's to someone who deserves it. Or if they're really getting on my nerves. But since Dawn and Breeze were killed, I vowed that I would be the one to kill Skales." I tell them. They all look shocked but Lloyd gets over the shock the fastest.

"So what you're saying is, you want to kill Skales when we have to kill him." It was a statment not a question. I nod solemnly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. One of my arrows deserves to be buried in his neck. But don't take that the wrong way. I try to be as nice as possible. The only reason I'm saying that is because he murdered my friends."

"Don't worry; for doing that to anyone, he deserves to die." Cole agreed. Kai and Jay nodded in agreement. Then Nya ran in. "Guys-" "And me!" I interuppted. "The Serpentine are attacking Jamanicai Village!"Nya said like I hadn't interuppted.

"On it, sis." Kai said.

We ran outside and hopped on the dragons. Me and Nya on Mist and all the boys on the ultra dragon. I had my arrows loaded and my hands- I mean, paws- were on it already, and my claws were out. But the rest of me was human. I've found I can what parts of me turn into a cat. When we got to the village, I jumped off Mist and ran holding my loaded bow, claws unsheathed. I ran and ran until I found Skales. I hit him with an arrow. He turns to face me.

"Get out of thisssss fight girl." Skales hissed.

"Oh, I'm not an ordinary girl." I tell him turning into a cat.

"Ahh, the human-cat I misssssed." Skales hissed.

"What?" I ask astounded.

"Your little friendsss that I killed, they were human catsss like you. The only sspeciesss who could actually harnessss the energy of all the elementsss, if they join the Element Catssss, almost as ssstrong as the Green Ninja." Skales hissed.

I could only stare and he took this time to cut me with his dagger and run. "Sssserpentine retreat!" He yelled.

**A/N: Sorry its short but I really wanted to post this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yes here is chappie 3. BTW joining the SkyCats is like going to heaven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, blah blah blah. **

**Raina's POV:**

I stood there, numb. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. But it made sense. Death cough can't kill human cats. Skales wanted to kill all of the Element Cats and thught he could do it by releasing death cough germs. But, first he had to kill the human cats. It made sense. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I notice the pain in my hand from the dagger. I turn to see who it is and it's Cole.

"It's time to leave. You okay?" Cole asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, okay?"

**~TIME SKIP TO AN HOUR LATER~**

**Raina's POV:**

We had gotten back to the Bounty and now were in the tv room, my hand is bandaged.

"So are you gonna tell us now?" Cole asked.

"Yea." So I told them what Skales said and what I had been thinking about before we left.

"I hate to admit it, but it does make sense." Kai said quietly.

"Yea, but it's hard for me to believe my two best friends were human cats like me." I murmur. "I mean, that would explain why Skales came with a dagger while I was mourning after the death cough epidemic. And now, whatever happens, I have to watch my back. Skales wants to kill me and he'll most probably stop at nothing 'til his daggers in my chest." I whisper, slightly afraid.

"Don't worry Raina; we're all family. Whatever happens, we'll all protect each other, even if Jay is a pain in the butt sometimes." Cole says.

"Thanks, guys." I whisper. "But it doesn't make me less afraid; he's out there, waiting to strike And now that he knows I'm a ninja, he'll attack somewhere, just to make sure I'm there."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nya says, walking in. We quickly give a recap of all I've explained.

She hugs me and says, "Don't worry; we'll be there for you."

"Thanks." I say quietly. And then the alarm sounds. We race to the bridge to find that the Serpentine are attacking the Dusk Village, a small village where they specialize in fishing and night hunting. We, once again, hop on the dragons, my paws with my claws out holding my bow and arrow. Once we arrive, I kill all the Serpents I can and watch my back at the same time. Soon, I find myself face to face with Skales.

I spat, "You murdered my friends!"

"Sssoo, you've found out that I releasssed the death cough germsss, after killing your little friendsss? Impressssive for an eleven year old." He hissed.

"If I die before you do, know this," I growl. "I will haunt you into madness, got that?"

"Ha, like you could do that." He hisses. I turn fully into a cat and dig my teeth into his neck. But, before I can kill him, he stabs my flank. The last thing I see before I black out is Skales satisfied face. And the last thing I think is, _I may not die yet, I may just be terribly wounded._

**Cole's POV:**

I watch in horror as Skales orders the Serpentine to retreat. I see Raina slumped over and I feel guilty; we had promised she wouldn't die yet and we betrayed her. We all raced over and Zane checked for a pulse.

"It is very faint, but if we hurry, she may survive." He tells us. We go as fast as we can back to the Bounty. We watch anxiously as Sensei put a bandage on the wound. She would probably survive, but nothing was for sure. As Sensei leaves to meditate, she murmurs something faintly, that none of us understand.

**Raina's POV:**

(In a dream)

_I watched as many starry cats appear before me._

_"Am I dying? Am I with the SkyCats?" I whisper. Nine cats stepped out of the ranks of the starry cats. I recognized them as Dawn, Breeze, Stella, Luna, Flora, Frost, Flame, Zig and Coal. _

_"You will not die yet." Dawn whispered. "And your thoughts of Breeze and I were correct. Remember this: The Rain will not die yet. She will sacrifice herself for family and may not die but she will never be the same."_

And then I woke up to find the ninja and Nya standing over me. I look down at my chest to find a large bandage. "What happened?" I say weakly.

"You were stabbed by Skales." Nya answered.

"Oh yea." I say, remembering. I decide not to tell them about the dream; it'll make them worried. I look at all of them. Cole looks the most relieved I was okay; did he have a crush on me?

"Ugh, daggers hurt." I groan. That gets a chuckle from everyone, including me.

"Well, we know that you would know best. You were stabbed twice today." Jay says.

"Yea I know Bluejay." I say, chuckling. "I'm not an idiot."

"Well, obviously. You found out the truth about your friends and pieced together why Skales killed them." Cole said.

"Thanks." I answer.

**~ABOUT A WEEK LATER~**

**Raina's POV:**

I'm still wondering if Cole has a crush on me and what the dream means. The Rain must be me, because my name is Raina and why else would they tell me. I watch as the boys, minus Cole because he's cooking dinner and Zane because he doesn't like video games, argue as they play video games. I find myself laughing at their silly behavior. Cole walks in and calls us for dinner. As we head to the dining room, I smell what Cole thinks is chili and have to resist holding my nose; the others are doing the same.

Sensei and Nya are already there. I look at the chili and reluctantly place a spoonful in my mouth. I gag and run outside with Kai and Jay and we dump our servings over the side. We walk back into the dining room. Nya, Sensei and Lloyd are trying there best not to puke, while Zane has turned his tastebuds off. Cole is eating like it's the best thing he ever tasted. I feel bad for him; he tries his best and me, Kai and Jay dump it over the side of the Bounty.

**A/N: Reviewers get a virtual cookie. I have to do something for youtube, haven't been on there for a while. Check out my videos. Same username as on here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, yak yak yak. On with the story!**

**Raina's POV:**

That night, I lie in bed wondering what the dream I had when I was unconcious meant. It had haunted my sleep for a week. I decided I had to tell someone about it. I silently went into the boys' room and headed towards Cole's bed. I shook him and he looked mad.

"I have to tell you something important." I whispered.

"Then let's not wake them." He says, motioning to the other three sleeping ninja. We walk over to my room and Cole asks, "What's the matter?"

"When I was unconcious, the SkyCats spoke to me. They told me '_The Rain will not die yet. She will sacrifice herself for family and may not die but she will never be the same._' It's a prophecy! I don't know what it means, but the Rain must be me! Why else would they tell me?" I say as quietly as possible.

"So that's why you've been so tired." He says.

"Yea, but please DON'T TELL THE OTHERS! They'll worry a lot." I say frantically.

"And you think I'm not worried?! Raina, they basically predicted your death." Cole says.

"I know. But remember, it said I might not die." I remind him.

"_Might._ But Raina, the real reason I don't want you die is, um, well... I-I love you." Cole whispers nervously. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Cole. Good night. Oh and remember, don't tell the others." I tell him.

"Good night." He says as he leaves my room.

I sleep a little better that night. I feel someone shaking me. "Mmph." I turn over and find Cole standing over me. "Wake up, dormouse." I had taught them some of the launguage Element Cats used and they were getting the hang of it.

"Why? I don't want to."I groan.

"Because your breakfast is getting cold. Zane made waffles." Cole tells me.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I tell him. I change into my ninja suit and head to the dining room. Waffles are waiting for me where I normally sit. I take my seat and eat fast. We go outside to train, so I shoot a few arrows.

Cole walks up and asks, "Why can't I tell them?"

"Because they'll worry." I answer simply.

He chuckles, "I probably worry more than all of them put together. I don't want you to get hurt. You already got stabbed twice last week and Skales is trying to murder you."

"It's more dangerous when you're a cat and you run into a badger." I say, chuckling.

"Just try not to get hurt." He says before going back to the others. I go over to the punching bag and call, "Does anyone mind if I shred the punching bag?"

This was met with laughter and a chorus of the word "No". I turned my hands into paws and unsheathed my claws. I claw at the punching bag so hard that it's not until I stop to catch my breath, I notice everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look like you're imagining it's Skales." Kai answers. I just shrug and start scratching a dummy.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

**Cole's POV:**

It was hard not to tell the guys about the prophecy; even harder not to think about it.

"Yoo-hoo Cole?" Jay asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You should start paying attention before I beat your sorry butt in a sparring match." Jay answers. "What's on your mind?"

I think about whether I should tell them or not when Raina walks up to me. "Cole, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks me. I shrug and follow her away from the guys.

"I was listening to that conversation; don't tell them, please." Raina said frantically.

"It's really hard not to." I tell her.

"I know. I guess you can tell them." She murmurs. "It might help us get back on track with our training."

"Good idea." I agree.

**Raina's POV:**

Cole and I walked up to the guys and told them everything about last night, besides the part when Cole had told me the real reason he didn't want me to die.

"So wait, they predicted your death?!" Kai asked.

"Yea." I answer.

"Well, I'm not worried one bit." Jay said, puffing out his chest.

I slap him and chuckle, "Jay, if you're not worried, then I'm a badger."

"Okay, fine. I'm worried." Jay said.

"Raina, did they say when this would take place?" Zane asked.

"No." I answer quietly.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Raina's POV:**

"Why are you all so quiet?" Nya asked as we all ate dinner. The guys glance at me, and we explain everything.

"I should have told you all earlier..." Sensei murmurs.

"What?" We all ask.

"I recieved the same prophecy the night before you were stabbed,Raina, from a cat with silver fur and white markings."

"That would be Dawn." I tell him.

"This day is too confusing." Jay mumbled, holding his head in his hands.

"I know. Some heck of a day." I agree.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Cole's POV:**

(In a dream)

_I fight off more Serpentine and hear a shriek. I run to where it came from and find Raina, with Skales' dagger, buried in her chest. "I'm sorry, Raina," I whisper, choking back tears. "We said we would protect you, but we failed."_

I wake up to shaking and find the guys standing over me. It's still dark.

"What?" I mumble.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Zane answers. "Is something wrong?"

Then there's a knock on the door. "Come in." Kai calls. A sleepy Raina staggers in.

"I heard screaming. Is everything alright?" She asked.

Jay points to me and says, "Sleeping beauty here was having a nightmare."

She sits on the end of the bed and asks, "About what?"

Reluctantly, I explain it. Raina turned into a cat, eyes wide, fur bristling. "I'm gonna go back to bed." She says, sounding afraid.

"G'night!" We call after her. I lean back onto my pillow and try to sleep.

**A/N: Yea, so Cutie Kyuubi and Smiles472, you get your virtual cookies! I know Cutie Kyuubi wanted Zane/Raina but I think she looks cuter with Cole.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago yada yada.**

**Raina's POV:**

Did Cole just predict that I would die before Skales? Or was it just a nightmare? It haunted my sleep, so again, I didn't get too much sleep. The next morning, I put on my ninja suit and looked into the boys room to see if Jay is up yet. He isn't so since it's his turn to make breakfast, I shake him and murmur, "Wake up, Bluejay."

"Mmph." Jay mumbles.

I whisper-yell into his ear, "Wake up you lazy furball!"

"Why?" He groans.

"'Cause you have to make breakfast." I answer.

"Oh yea." Jay gets up, grabs his suit and shuffles towards the bathroom. I head out of their room and onto the deck. I load my bow, and shoot a few arrows at it, one going right into the dummy's neck. Then the alarm goes off and I race to the bridge. Nya, Jay and Sensei are already there, while the other ninja come in a few seconds later. Serpentine are attacking Jamanicai Village, so we head there on the dragons, paws on the loaded bow, claws unsheathed. I see a Hypnobrai with a sword cornering a small child. I use spinjitsu to spin in front of the snake and get the kid.

"Run and hide!" I tell him. He nods quickly and obeys. I feel something sharp in my arm and turn around to find Skales.

"If you did not lasssst time, you will die thisssss time." He hisses. He tries to jab the dagger in my chest but I dodge. He hits my arm and I let out a shriek of pain. I hold my arm and dodge a few more jabs but another one catches my leg. I shriek again. I fall to the ground.

"Now let'ssss make your death sssslow. If I kill the ninjassss firssst, then nobody can help your little woundssss." Skales cackeled madly. He slithers off towards where they are fighting back to back and whispers something to the snakes the guys are fighting. The skakes raise their swords and Skales raises his dagger.

"No!" I shriek and dive in front of them. All the elements swirl around me and it creates a shield. The shield is the only thing that the Element Cats that wastes energy that I could do right now, so after the shield forms around the ninja, I black out, maybe forever.

**Cole's POV:**

The snakes are shocked by what Raina just did. The shield is around us now and it sends the Serpentine flying out of the village, while the others flee. It dissapears and we run over to Raina. She's either dead or blacked out. From what she's told us, the shield drained the energy that she had left after losing that much blood. It could've killed her. I watched as a starry cat appeared and padded towards us.

"The prophecy is not over." She murmured and was gone.

"Was I hallucinating or-" I started

"Nope we saw it to." Jay interuppted.

"From what Raina has told us, I believe that may have been her friend Dawn." Zane says. I put her over my shoulder and say, "I'll take Mist back." The others nod and head towards the ultra dragon. Tears stream from my eyes from guilt and from the wind. Once we get back, Sensei checks her over and tells us she'll live. He bandages her arm and leg and tells us to put her in her bed. After we do that, we go play video games. But, when we turn the tv on a silver she-cat with white markings appeared.

"The prophecy is not over!" She shrieked. She dissapeared just as Nya and Lloyd walked in.

"Uh, what was that?" Lloyd asked, glancing at the tv. We explain everything that happened today to them.

"So if the prophecy isn't over, that means that Raina will survive right?" Nya asked.

"I already have." We look to see that Raina is standing in the doorway.

**Raina's POV:**

I sit down on the couch and ask, "What happened?"

"Well, when you blacked out, a cat padded out behind you. She was silver with white marking and she said 'The prophecy is not over.' And then she came back when we turned on the tv and she shrieked it." Kai tells me.

"That's Dawn for you." I say, chuckling. "I miss her."

Then something jumped on me and pinned me down. Dawn.

"The prophecy is not over!" She shrieked loudly.

"I know!" I say, just as loudly. But she dissapears before I can finish.

**A/N: Yea here it is! I probably won't update until either late tonight or tomorow night, because I wanna do a speedpaint for youtube.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a few hours after Dawn pushed Raina and shrieked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Evanescence(All will be revealed in story why thats there) no matter how much I want to.**

**Raina's POV:**

I hummed as I sketched, the lyrics playing in my head.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul. My spirits sleeping somewhere cold. Until you lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become._

I looked at my picture. It was of Dawn and I, laughing on the grass in our cat forms. I miss her.

"NO!" Kai yells angrily. I look at the screen and saw Jay had won. They were playing one-on-one and I didn't bother watching. From the aruging and yelling, I could tell which was winning and when. I laughed at their behavior.

"First actual laugh from you in about a week." Kai growled.

"Not my fault I'm running from Skales 'cause he wants to murder me, Kai." I answer. As I turn the page, I find a picture I know I didn't draw. It looked like a sketch of Dawn. I screamed as it shrieked, "The prophecy is not over!"

I look at it again and Dawn is gone. I sigh and start sketching a picture of Frost. My arm still hurts as well as my leg from being stabbed.

**~TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT~**

**Raina's POV:**

I head over to the boys room with a photo of my dog, Smokey. They had wanted to know about my human past so I had told them. And they had wanted to see a picture of Smokey. I go in to their room and they're laughing about something.

"Whatcha guys laughing about?" I ask.

"The time we got turned into eight year olds." Kai answers through his laughter.

"Oh. Well, I got the picture of Smokey." I tell them, holding up the picture.

"You sure thats not a wolf?" Jay asks.

"Yup!" I answer cheerfully. After a while of joking around and hitting each other with pillows, I head to my room. As I try to sleep, I hear a scream from someone's room. It sounds like Lloyd so I head to his room first. When I get there, I find him breathing heavily and pressed against the wall, like something is going to attack him.

"What happened, Lloyd?" I ask quietly.

"D-dawn. Sh-she came back." He stammered.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

**Raina's POV:**

(In a dream)

_Dawn walks up to me. "The prophecy is not over," she whispers._

_"I know, Dawn. Stop scaring my friends."_

And then the dream is over.

**A/N: Shortish I guess. But I wanna write a one-shot about Leafpool.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yesh, here is chappie seven. The song in the last chapter is called Bring me to Life by Evanescence, in case anyone was wondering. This is going to be a long one, to make up for the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I sit up and look at my clock. 6:20 am. I change, grab my bow and arrows and head to the deck. I load my bow and squint to see the target in the early morning sun. I shoot and hit the bull's eye. I want to go to the forest; I write a note and leave it on my bed.

**~PAGE BREAK~  
Raina's POV:**

The forest brings back memories, good and bad. I see a squirrel and shoot. I hit it and I walk over to it and dislodge the arrow. I turn into a cat and eat it. It's the first fresh-kill I've had in ages.

I hear a soft hiss behind me and turn back into a human. Skales and a few Serpentine are standing behind me. He has his dagger in his hand. He stabs it into my arm before I could react and I fall to the ground, holding my arm, blood gushing through my fingers.

"Now girl, sssince you won't be able to get up for a while, I'll tell you my plan; it'll happen long before you can get up," Skales hisses. "I'm going to kill every. Sssingle. One. Of. Your friendsss." He hisses, leaning down so I can see the hatred in his eyes. I can't let him kill them; I already lost so many friends.

**Cole's POV:**

I go to wake Raina because she didn't show up to breakfast. I walk into her room and find a note on her bed. _Gone hunting_, it read. I shrugged and went to the deck to tell the guys, but I find them tied up, along with Sensei, Nya and Lloyd. A serpent lunges at me and ties me up, too. Then, Skales raises his dagger, just a Raina walks on the ship. Her hands have turned into paws, claws out. Her bow is loaded. Her arm is gushing blood and she's pale. She growls.

"Untie them. Now." Raina growls.

"Why ssshould we, cat girl?" Skales hisses.

"I'll let you kill me. But only if you untie them first."

"Untie them. I'll take care of doing thisss when you're finished." Skales hisses. A snake came up and untied us, while another made sure we didn't try to protect her. Skales raises his dagger, and it goes into Raina's chest, just as Raina shoots an arrow. It lodges itself in Skales' chest and both of them fall to the ground. The snakes rush up to Skales and pick him up on their shoulders and take off. We don't bother giving chase; Raina's too important. We run up to her and Nya pulls the dagger out of her chest; more blood spurts out, more blood than any of us had ever seen. We quickly bandage her, but the bandages are dark red within minutes. We put more bandages on and they don't turn red as fast and they don't turn quite as dark. But, still she may die. Suddenly, nine starry cats walk out from thin air.

"She has fulfilled the prophecy." A blue gray she-cat whispered as she stepped out. It wasn't Dawn; this cat had light gray markings and blue gray fur instead of silver with white markings. "I am Frost and we may as well introduce ourselves. These cats are Dawn," she motioned to the silver she-cat with white markings, "Stella, Luna, Flora," she motioned to two identical cats, both silver and a light brown tabby, all she-cats, "Breeze," she motioned to another she-cat, this time black with silver markings, "and Zig, Flame and Coal." She motioned to three toms, one blue gray with a dark gray mark on his head, one ginger and the last brown with black markings. Then they all dissappeared the same way they came. Through thin air.

"That was weird." Jay murmured, looking at where they dissappeared. For once, he's actually speechless. It's so unlike him.

"We have nothing to do but wait." Sensei says darkly.

It hurts to hear him say that but the thing is it's true. The only good thing that happened all day, is that Skales died. As Sensei leaves, we crowd around her, silently praying for her to live._ SkyCats let her live, _ I pray in my head.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Cole's POV:**

It's been about two hours since she was stabbed and Raina still hadn't woken up. I was playing video games with the guys, but my mind was wandering. All of our minds were wandering.

**Raina's POV:**

Pain and blackness. That was all I felt and saw. I tried to wake from this painful dream, telling myself it was only a dream that I got stabbed and killed Skales. Only a dream. But I knew it wasn't. That would be too good to be true. The pain is suffocating; it stings so bad. I hope I wake up; I can't die yet, I had a life ahead of me. But the Element Cats, some of their lives were brief. I was confused and in pain. That was all I could think about. The confusion and the pain. Confusion from whether I thought I deserved to die because some of my friends' lives were brief or if I didn't deserve to die. And the pain. The pain was overwhelming me and I slipped into blackness once more, maybe forever.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Cole's POV:**

Dinner had been very quiet; even Jay wasn't talking. As I lay in bed, thinking about the day, thinking about almost being killed and then saved by an eleven year old. We were all worried, no doubt about that. Even though we only knew her for about a month, we've come to think of Raina as family. It was upsetting, watching her being stabbed, just like her friends. After all she's been through, I didn't think she'd do that for us. I mean, she had a life ahead of her. But then again, life would be a nightmare for her if we'd been killed. The Element Cats were dead already; she didn't need to lose more friends.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~  
Cole's POV:**

The first thing any of us do when we get up is check on Raina. She was pale and her mouth was open, so you could see a mark on her tongue from her braces. She had moved around, so that meant that she probably regained conciousness and then went to sleep. We put her breakfast on the nightstand next to her, along with some water. She stirred as we left and tried to sit up, so we went back.

"Hey, guys." She said, smiling weakly. "What happened?"

Jay laughed and asked, "You honestly don't remember?"

"No I do, I wanted to mess with you guys. It's been a while since we've joked around." She answers , chuckling.

"Doesn't it hurt to chuckle?" Kai asked.

"It does but it's worth it. We haven't joked around without something bad lurking 'round the corner for a while." She answers.

**A/N: The story will go on, even though the prophecy's over, cuz maybe the Serpentine want revenge: The story must go on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chappie isn't going to have blood and all the junk from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

"Can I get up? I don't like being stuck in bed." I tell them. Kai, Cole and Jay shrug and look at Zane.

"I believe she can if she does not perform any vigorious activities today." Zane answers.

"Yay!" I cheer happily. I turn my legs so they're hanging over the side of the bed. I stand up, but when I walk, I stagger and almost fall a few times. Eventually, we get to the dining room. I gladly sit down.

"Raina, you're alive!" Lloyd may be fifteen, but he acts like he's younger then me sometimes.

"No, Lloyd, I'm a zombie who's going to eat your brains after breakfast." I say sarcastically. "Yes, I'm alive." Even I laugh at that and then end up wincing. "Ow.." I mutter.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

**Raina's POV:**

I watch as Kai and Jay argue. For the millionth time that day. Suddenly, the tv turns off and flickers back on, a silver she-cat on the screen.

"A ancient darkness is rising. Five will come together to stop it. And, Raina, is one of them. She will know who the other four are." The cat whispered. Everyone turns to me.

"Okay, three things. One, why is Raina in EVERY SINGLE PROPHECY?! Two, who are the others and three, WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Jay yelled.

"I don't know, I don't know and Stella." I answer. "And, Bluejay, before you ask what the ancient darkness is, I think it's the BloodCats."

"The what-cats?" Nya asks, looking confused.

"The BloodCats. The only Element Cats who can control blood. They are evil cats who were not admitted to the SkyCats after they die. And that means the cats who were exiled. There were at least ten cats who were when I was in the Element Cats. And one was Zig's littermate, Zag. It was terrible what he did. He tried to shock the leader, Shimmer, so bad that she would make him second in command and then kill her. And the reason she survived was because, Cloud, the second in command at the time, went to talk to Shimmer about something. Then, they thought that what Zag had done was so bad, they killed him." I tell them, "No doubt that he went straight to the BloodCats, he didn't think he was doing the right thing, that's for sure. But the reason they can control blood is because once they join the BloodCats, blood becomes their main element."

"Ugh, I think I've just been scarred for life." Jay said. I don't know if he was trying to make a joke, but everyone but me laughed.

"Um, hello? This is serious business! They may be dead, but they can still hurt us and we can hurt them." I say impatiently.

**~ABOUT A WEEK LATER~**

**Raina's POV:**

I love the forest. It makes you feel so calm, so free. I turn into a cat and catch a mouse. I'm in the middle of it when a smell hits my tongue. Not the smell of mouse, not the smell of any prey, but the smell of a cat. A cat who was exiled the day I joined the Element Cats. Bark, the only cat whose main element was nature, to ever be exiled. Stale, late last night, by the smell of it. And he had more cats with him. All smelling of rotting prey, blood and bones. I followed it and it just dissapeared into the air. I turn into a human and run to the Bounty. I have to tell them we have to find the other four soon or we won't be ready. I know they'll be attacking soon; I feel it in my gut.

**A/N: Sorry its.. Shortish. I was listening to Paramore the whole time. PARAMORE ROCKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I would've written more yesterday but my grandma's wifi was down and I didn't have internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Yoshi or Dumbledore.**

**Raina's POV:**

As I run, it starts pouring and soon I'm soaked to the skin. I run to the tv room, where the guys are playing video games. As I come in, they turn to see me soaked.

"We were wondering when you'd get home," Kai says, laughing. I reach down and smack him on the head.

"I smelled BloodCat scents in the forest. We need to find the other four as fast as we can!" I say quickly.

"Well, we could scout around Ninjago City, I guess." Cole said.

**~IN NINJAGO CITY~**

**Raina's POV:**

I walk around in the city for a little while and I find nothing. I meet up with everyone else in a coffee shop.

"Anyone find anything?" I ask. Everyone shook their heads except Lloyd. "What about you, Lloyd?"

"Well, I went to the park and sat down because there were so many people. And then, Frost came and she told me who three of them were, for some odd reason." Lloyd answered.

"Well, who are they?" Kai asks impaitently.

"She said that they were Dawn-"

"How are we supposed to fight evil with a crazy dead cat!?" Jay said.

"You're lucky I'm not slugging you right now. She maybe crazy, but she's my friend. Lloyd, go on." I say.

"Dawn, Luna and Flame."Lloyd said.

"Oppisites. Hmm, I wonder why darkness, light, fire and water were the elements." Zane says thoughtfully.

"Yea, but if they wanted fire, why didn't they use Kai?" Lloyd asked. Zane just shrugs. We get up and start walking back to the Bounty. When we get there I head to the dummy and start shredding it. I can't believe Dawn, Luna and Flame are three of the others. I wonder who the other is. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lloyd; he'd been in a prophecy before. Then I realized; it must be Lloyd. The one thing that the four who we already know of have in common is that all of us can use all of the elements. And Lloyd is the only ALIVE person I know of besides me who can use them.

I head inside as it starts drizzling again. I find all the guys but Jay in the tv room. He must be cooking dinner. I sit on the couch with my sketchbook and start drawing. Then Jay pokes his head in and calls cheerfully, "Dinner!"

We walk to the dining room, but I get caught up in watching the rain pour down outside and end up getting there last. I sit down and start eating whatever it is that Jay made; I don't know because I'm too busy thinking and watching the rain. I can't help it; maybe it's because I'm basically named for it. My mom always did say I was born the day of a bad thunderstorm. But I hate thunder and love the rain.

"Raina, you there?" Kai asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking that maybe Lloyd was the last one. After all, the one thing that me and the other three we know of is that we all have the power to control all the elements." I tell them.

"I think that you're right. It makes sense." Sensei says, stroking his beard in a Dumbledore-like way.

"And she is." A soft voice spoke behind us and I turn to see Frost again.

"Great, another crazy she-cat." Jay mutters. I smack him on the head. I turn back around and Frost is gone. Jay is rubbing his head muttering cusses.

"Uh, Jay? Little eleven year old can hear you." Kai says smacking him again.

"I am not little!" I say smashing an apple slice on his face. "Ew.." Kai mutters wiping it off with his sleeve. Dinner turns into a food fight and Jay hits me with a piece of chicken which is apparently what he cooked.

"Oh, Jay... Didn't you learn from when you hit me with a pillow." I say with a smirk. I dump a plate of applesauce on his head. His face turns red as he sees all of us laughing and that ended dinner.

I head to my room and throw on some pajamas. A black shirt with Yoshi on it and gray sweats. I head to the boys room and find them standing over Jay's bed. Jay is tinkering with something on his bed.

"What the heck is that thing?" I ask, looking at the thing.

"My glider. It broke." Jay answered. "I'm making it better."

"Okay, then." I go to my room and try to sleep. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N I have nothing to say here... bi people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I blink my eyes open slowly. The clock next to my bed reads seven 'o' clock. I put my ninja attire on and head for the forest to if there are anymore scents. I leave a note saying that if I'm not back in an hour, to come look for me. I turn my hands into paws and unsheathe my claws, holding my bow and arrow. You can never be too careful.

I taste the air and smell more scents. And then I feel the claws in my back.

**Cole's POV:**

"... Not back in an hour come look for me." I finished reading the note and went to tell the guys. It was about eight now, and Raina probably left at about seven since thats when she usually wakes up.

"Guys, I think we should go look for Raina. She left a note saying that if she doesn't come back in an hour and she always wakes up at seven." I told them quickly. They nodded and we headed for the forest where she went to look.

**Raina's POV:**

I am dragged into a hole which leads into an old rabbit warren. I turn to see the cat who dragged me and find that it's Shimmer, Dawn's sister.

"What do you want with me?" I growl. Bark steps out the shadows and gives a low growl.

"Only to kill you. Then we'll kill all the humans and their stupid housecats. And, we have the other three."

He steps to the side and reveals Dawn, Flame and Luna being held down by more cats. The smell of blood, bones and rotting prey fills the warren.

"Oh, by the way Barky dog, there are four." I growl softly.

"Oh, is that so? We'll get that idiot leaf." Bark says, leaning down and baring his teeth to my face.

"No one calls me an idiot leaf." I turn to see the ninja and Nya, all with their weapons. I growl at Shimmer and latch my claws onto her neck. She rolls over and claws my belly. I yowl in pain and realize two things. One, we're greatly outnumbered. Two, I can't see Dawn, Luna, Flame or Lloyd.

"Raina!" I hear the hiss and turn to see Luna standing behind a root. I hurry to where she is and see that the other three are there too.

"I know how to stop this." Flame hissed.

"How?" I ask quietly.

"We have to climb as high on this root as possible, jump off and yell 'Elements'. I don't know what happens, but thats what Element said to do." Flame explained.

"Wait, you spoke with Element?!" I hiss. Element was the first leader of the Element Cats.

"Just start climbing." Flame hisses back. We climb and when we get as high as possible, I see Cole pinned down by Zag, who's shocking him and smirking. I gasp.

"One... Two.. Three. Jump!" Flame shouts the last part.

"ELEMENTS!" We yowl. Suddenly, all the elements start moving in a tornado around us and I realize we're floating. I see something sharp jump out at me and hits me squarely in the chest. I look down and see that one of Bark's long claws had stabbed me, just before they fled back to the BloodCats territory. The last thing I see before I hit the ground and black out.

**Cole's POV:**

I lay on the floor, still tingling from the shocks from the cat who must've been Zag. I see Raina passed out a few feet away from me, blood trickling from the wound in her chest. I then realized; that was where she was stabbed by Skales and it hadn't entirely healed yet. Bark had reopened it and thats why she had blacked out, plus another she-cat had clawed her belly. She was already pale. I watched as Luna bounded over to her and sniffed the wounds. I try to get up and stagger over to where Luna is still sniffing the wounds. She turns to me and moves so we can pick her up. I sling her over my shoulder and Luna and the other SkyCats turn and leave. I meet up with the other guys and Nya outside and we ran back to the Bounty as fast as we could.

We quickly bandage Raina up and lay her in her bed. After we bandage ourselves, we head to the tv room to watch tv, because no one's focused enough to play video games. It seemed it got to dinner really slowly, because by the time Kai was done burning the pasta with his fire powers by "accident", we were laying on the floor and upside down because we were so bored.

We walked down to the dining room and smell smoking pasta. We eat it without really tasting it. At least, I don't taste. Not so sure about everyone else, because Jay and Lloyd were making weird faces after eating a spoonful.

When we're done, I just head to bed. Kai follows, but he actually looks tired, unlike me. I just went to bed because I wanted this day to be over.

**~NEXT MORNING~**

**Cole's POV:**

I go to see if Raina's up and the worse thing greets me. She's gone. All that's left is a note that says: _You'll never see your little cat-girl friend again, ninja. She'll pay for what she did. _

I gasp and think about who wrote this. Then it hits me; the snakes. They probably want revenge for what she did to Skales. I run to tell the guys.

**A/N: Very longish. So ya, the next chappie might be bit bloody.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized that there are two Shimmer's in the Element Cats so pretend the leader's name was Sparkle or something that has to do with light. And yes, Eightbooksand60cats, death cough is modeled after greencough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Dunkin' Donuts.**

**Raina's POV:**

I struggle against the ropes that keep me tied up and the fact that I lost a lot of blood yesterday wasn't helping. I eventually stop trying to get out as Fangtom, the fangpyre general, approachs me, with Skales' dagger. I remember that he was Skales' friend before I killed him, so of course he wanted revenge.

"Oh, come on! How many times am I gonna get stabbed this week?!" I shout. Fangtom just laughs evilly and brings the knife to my throat. I try to shrink away, but being against the wall doesn't help me.

"The world just hates me today, doesn't it?!" I growl. Fangtom laughs again and brings the dagger close enough to my throat that I can feel some blood ooze out.

"Wow, quite a change from stabbing. And your cackling is stupid sounding." I mutter.

The blade is now at least an inch into my throat. Fangtom takes it out and smirks. Then, he jabs it into my chest, right through the ropes. I yowl in pain and feel more blood ooze out. I clench my teeth to stop myself from screeching. Fangtom had only turned the blade when I yowled, so he was trying to cause me as much pain as possible before I died.

"You know, I don't plan on giving up easily. I won't die this easily." I growl.

Fangtom cackles and turns the blade again and I grind my teeth to stop myself from screaming. It takes all my willpower to not scream; apparently, that's how much willpower it takes to notice the two pairs of eyes in the shadows. Two snakes slither out and I recongnize them as Skalidor, the constrictai general and Acidicus, the venormari general.

"Ahh, we're just in time to watch the cat-girl die." Skalidor hisses, with a smirk.

I growl in anger, trying to work my hand, which I'd turned into a paw, closer to the ropes. As I feel the ropes, I slide my claws out and cut the ropes. I'm in no condition to fight so I flee. I get all the way to the Forest of Tranquilty, before I pass out from blood loss. The last thing I see, is a wolf with silvery blue-gray fur, whom I recognize as Silvermist.

**Silvermist's (SURPRISE!) POV:**

I must get the human help. What was her name again? Raina, I think. I know she told me she was living with the ninjas last time I'd seen her, which had been about a week ago. I run to get another wolf, known as Dustyfang, to watch her while I head for the ninjas. I bound out of the forest and scan the skies for a sign of a flying ship that Raina had pointed out to be her home. I ran to the ship as the anchor fell out of the sky, with for human boys on it. They must be the ninja she talked about. I sniff and smell the scent that she always carries, the scent of sweat and wood on these boys. I ran up to them and barked in a high, frantic tone. I knew they wouldn't understand me; Raina has to turn into her cat form to understand because she is able to understand since I talk in a cat-like accent. Or so she says. I wave my tail and continue barking and bound a few steps and turn to see if they're following. I wane my tail and stop barking stepping forward a few steps.

I see that they are following and begin running towards the forest. I hear footsteps pounding behind me as I enter the forest. I can smell the blood and Dustyfang's fear scent. I pick up the pace, only to find that only two of the four humans are still following. One is dressed in black and looks extremely tired and the other looks a lot less tired and is dressed in white. I can now smell Dustyfang's fear scent, much stronger now. I round the corner to where I left her with Dustfang, who is now crouched over Raina. He steps back as the humans come examine their friend. I heard the one in black murmur his thanks and he slung Raina over his shoulder. I watch them go Dustyfang next to me, wondering if she'll survive.

**Ryan's (?) POV:**

It has been an hour since my entire family was murdered, excluding my cousin, who joined the ninjas or something. She probably didn't know her mother was dead yet. Her brother, Jack, had gone missing but he wasn't dead; the police were sure of that. He remembered the look on the snakes face who had tried to kill him. it was smirk and he had said that Fangtom (whoever that was) was murdering my cousin at that moment. I had been the last who'd they'd tried to kill, besides Jack. I hoped he would turn up; he was only nine. At the moment, being twelve, I was the oldest _living_ of the three cousins. Or maybe the only living one. I went out of the store and went to the dumpster to get some lunch. It was all that he could afford now. All I owned now was a cell phone, a few books and a few dollars.

But the most surprising thing greeted me. Jack.

**Cole's POV:**

We carried Raina back to the Bounty after thanking the two wolves. We bandage her for the second time that week and lay her back in her bed. At this time, Nya's voice rang over the loud speaker,

"Guys, two kids have gone missing. Their family's were supposedly murdered and listen to this: One's Raina's cousin and the other is her brother."

"We're on it, Nya." Kai answered his sister. We head for the edge of town, where Raina used to live. We find two kids looking for food in a dumpster near an abandoned Dunkin' Donuts.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Jay called.

"Make us. We need the food." The older looking boy replied. He had a bag on his back. Jay then proceeded to try and catch the brats, but they quickly ran, so we gave chase. I pin the younger boy down after Zane trips him. He looks nervous. Kai and Jay have the other boy.

"Let's take 'em back to the Bounty," I suggest. We drag them there, where a sleepy, upset looking Raina is waiting with Nya and Lloyd. She must have heard the news. As soon as she saw the boys, she walked as fast as she could to them and hugged them.

"I thought you guys were dead," I hear her whisper. I can see tears forming at the bottom of her eyes.

**Raina's POV:**

I stop hugging them and look at Jack. I hug just him for a few minutes.

"Um.. Sorry to interrupt the reunion but Raina, stop hugging strangers." Jay said, chuckling.

Raina obviously didn't think it was funny. "If I hadn't lost so much blood from Fangtom, you would be on the ground crying right now."

"Wait, what happened?" Ryan asked, turning to me. We quickly explain the whole story.

"By the way, Raina, how do you know those wolves?" Cole asks.

"Met them after the Element Cats were killed." I reply. " And this is my cousin Ryan and my brother Jack. By the way, Ryan, is it true? That me, you and Jack are the only ones in our family left?"

He nods and a raincloud appears over my head.

**A/N: Poor Raina. Anyways, plz review, I love reading them. Oh and school starts for me next Tuesday, so I'll get as much done after it starts but I doubt I'll be able to do as much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Cheez-its or Warrior cats, which are mentioned breifly in this chappie.**

**Raina's POV:**

The rain cloud got bigger and the rain came down harder. I feel tears sting my eyes. I hug Jack, who has also begun crying. The rain cloud gets him wet, but he doesn't care. I hug him as tight as I can, without hurting my chest. Suddenly, we heard screams from below and I can tell they're from the Dawn village, a village a few miles across Ninjago from the Dusk village.

Nya runs to the bridge and comes back to tell us it's Serpentine.

"Hey, if you guys see Fangtom, tell him I want to murder him." I tell the boys, chuckling. "Because I know Sensei won't let me go out like this."

The boys went down on the anchor and Ryan, Jack and I move to the side of the ship to watch them go. I watch the Dawn village because I know I won't be able to see them after a few minutes. I watch the village intently and my arm around Jack.

In a few minutes, I hear the sound of a dragons wings. I see the ultra dragon with the five boys and Nya on it. I hear a loud boom and look at the village.

"Don't look at the vill-" Ryan broke off as the village exploded with some dynamite that the Serpentine must've put there. I make the mistake of looking and the explosion is as bright as the sun times a million. In the middle of it (the entire explosion lasted about two minutes), my sight went black so that all I could see now was the lightness and darkness of things. I could only veiw things as shadows.

**Cole's POV: **

Raina stared at the explosion with a blank look in her eyes. Had she gone blind from watching? We landed on the Bounty just as the explosion stopped.

**Raina's POV:**

I couldn't have gone blind. Hopefully it was only temporary, but something that bright will probably leave me blind for the rest of my life. I turned to where I thought the boys were. Ryan, knowing that I had accidently looked, grabbed my head and turned it so that I was facing where they really were.

"Why'd you just turn her head?" I think it was Jay, asked.

"Because I watched the explosion and I've gone blind." I answer quietly. Then I remember the rain cloud is still over my head, because I feel the rain pelting harder on my head.

"Seriously?!" Lloyd asked.

"Seriously." I whisper. "I can learn to live with blindness, like Jayfeather from the Warriors book series."

"Don't start going on about how awesome you think Jayfeather is again." Jack groaned.

"I won't, Cheez-it, don't worry." I say, facing who I hope is Jack. Whoever it is turns my head so I'm facing where Jack really is.

"Who turned my head?" I ask.

"Me."

"Who's me?"

"Cole."

"Oh, thanks." I say turning to face him again.

"Hey, you're facing the right person this time!" Jay jokes. I turn into a cat, sniff the air, turn back into a human and and slap Jay.

"Owwww... Hey, you actually hit me!"

"Yea, didn't you see me sniff the air first? You all have different scents to cats, so until I get used to this, I might turn into a cat alot." I tell him calmly, but the rain cloud is still pouring on my head. "Can someone help me find my way to my room?" I ask.

"I got it." Cole answers. He grabs my wrist and starts walking and I follow. We walk for what seems forever and he finally says, "We're here."

I open the door and sit down on my bed. I then realized; I would never get to see the rain that I loved to watch so much ever again. As Cole left, I gave a small sigh; I would never see again. How could I be a ninja? I would learn to live with this, I promised myself. I would learn how to shoot my bow and arrow, all over again. As these thoughts raced through my head, memories of my mother and the Element Cats came. I sobbed silently and I could hear rain pattering on my window; it must have really started raining. My bed and ninja attire were soon soaked with the rain cloud and my face was stained with tears.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and buried my head in my hands, which were now on top of my knees. I heard a knock on my door.

"C-come in." I called.

I heard footsteps as Cole came in and said, "Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." I answer and he leaves.

**~A WEEK LATER~**

**Cole's POV:**

I go to see if Raina will finally eat; she hasn't eaten for a week and I could tell Jack and Ryan were really starting to worry. I knock on the door.

"C-come in." Raina's weak and shaky voice called.

I opened the door and Raina was still in her pajamas. Her hair looked like it hadn't been done in days and she was leaning over a sketch book. I noticed she was very pale and her hair was paler than usual.

"Come eat." I invite. She looks at me with her blank eyes.

"What're you looking at?" I ask as I walk over to her. She feels for me and holds out the sketch book. I take it and look at the picture. It's a picture of Stella, her friend. It looks clumsy and some parts were overlapping but all-in-all, it was good.

"This is good, considering you're blind." I tell her. She nods and stands up. I put the sketch book on her bed and ask, "Does this mean you're coming to breakfast?"

She nods and tries to walk, but staggers and almost falls. I put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the dining room.

"Look who showed up." Jay says, nudging Jack and pointing to Raina. Jack rushes up to hug her and when she puts a shaky arm around him, I realize how frail she is. After Jack sits down, I help her sit down and she feels for her breakfast of waffles. Good thing she didn't eat syrup with it; her hand would be all sticky. She rips a waffle in half and eats it. I hear the sound of slightly burned waffles scrape against her braces. When she's done chewing, she sighs and eats the other half.

I watch Jack and Ryan watch her every move. They were obviously the most relived she had finally decided to eat. Soon we're all done and me and the guys go to train. I watch as Raina stands up and walks out to the deck. She goes to the edge and sticks her hand over. She smiles for the first time since she went blind.

"What are you doing?" I ask. The smile had faded from her face as a breeze came.

"Wishing I could see autumn again. It was my favorite season. I loved celebrating Rosh Hashanah with my family. It was so much fun. We would play outside for hours and eat until we felt like we were going to explode." A smile spread across her face. "I only wish we could do it again." She sighs, the smile fading. "I miss celebrating like that. Not a care in the world."

"What's Rosh Hashanah?" I ask, confused.

"It's the Jewish new year." She explains.

"Oh." I sigh as I stare out into the sky. She pulls her hand back and heads back inside, with an arm outstretched so she could tell where she was going. I head over to the guys and half-heartedly joke with them.

"You seem down, Cole. What's up?" Kai asks me.

"I just feel really bad for Raina. First the Element Cats died, then she was almost murdered more than once, then she finds out most of her family's dead and now she goes blind. She was telling me she wished she could see autumn again and celebrate Rosh Hashanah with her family, without a care in the world." I answer sadly.

"What's Rosh Hashbrown?" Jay asks, obviously trying to make a joke.

"Rosh Hashanah, is the Jewish new year." Jack says, walking over. For a nine year old he's actually pretty smart.

"Oh." Jay mumbles.

**Raina's POV:**

I look through the pages of my sketch book. Well, not really looking. I traced the lines with my finger to feel what I drew. I trace a triangle shape and then a rounded spiky shape. A cat. I felt to the right of the spiky shape and feel what I take to be a tabby mark next to it.

I close the book and stick my hand out the window. A cool breee stirs. Even though it's August, it feels like November. I sigh, wishing that I could see. I love autumn; it's cool out and you can jump in leaves.

I wish I hadn't watched that explosion. I would still be able to see if I hadn't. I sigh again.

**A/N: Longish. I'm tired now. Bleh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maybe something good will finally happen to Raina... Or maybe not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Cole's POV:**

I walk to the dining room for dinner, alone because I had been the last one out and had stopped to see if Raina was coming. She had told me she didn't want to. She had been tracing a picture with her finger, still in her pajamas.

I smell slightly burned grilled cheese as I enter the room. Kai's night to cook, I guess. He never used the actual oven or toaster; he used his fire powers. I sit down in my normal spot.

"Where's Raina?" Jack asked me.

"She didn't want to come to dinner." I answer quietly. I take a bite of grilled cheese and taste burned cheese, which, by the way, doesn't taste good. Dinner is very quiet; the only sound is of Jay trying to get us to talk, which ends up with Kai slapping him. I hear footsteps as I start laughing at Jay being slapped. I turn to see Raina in her cat form in the door. She sniffs again and finds her seat.

"Kai made dinner?" She asks.

"Yup." Kai said proudly. She shrugs and starts eating.

After dinner, we all sit in the tv room and stare at the tv.

**Raina's POV:**

I blinked and found my vision returning. The blackness got lighter and as I kept blinking, it turned to where my vision was foggy. I blink a lot more and finally my vision becomes clear.

"Guys, I can see again!" I say happily.

"I guess it was only temporary." Ryan says with a shrug.

"I don't care how I got it back, I'm never watching an explosion again." I tell him.

**THE END!**

**Told you something good might happen!**


End file.
